miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Kanté/History
Max Kanté is a teenage boy in Miss Bustier’s class. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Max was one of the students at Collège Françoise Dupont joining Miss Bustier's class. After class was over, he went to the field for gym class. He was later seen leaving the field just before Stoneheart arrives. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Max was one of the many people who crowd Ivan after his previous akumatization, asking him if he seriously doesn't remember anything. During attendance, she is as surprised as everyone else when Ivan is reakumatized. Later, Max, along with his classmates and other Parisian citizens, hear Hawk Moth's demand that Ladybug and Cat Noir surrender their Miraculouses. He was horrified, but when Ladybug refuses and vows to protect the Parisians, Max cheers. The next day, he was amused when Marinette stands up to Chloé. In “The Bubbler”, Max along with his friends were invited to Adrien's birthday that was being thrown by The Bubbler he started to have a great time until he was forced to party by the villain. Until Cat Noir and Ladybug arrive to stop him but became horrified when the heroes were sent skywards and hide but was relieved when they return. Soon Max and his friends were soon imprisoned in bubbles and sent to space until he and the others were brought back down to earth by the Ladybug Miraculous (superpower). In “Mr. Pigeon”, Max was paired up with Kim for the derby hat designing contest at school. In “Timebreaker”, he acted as the referee and judge for Kim and Alix's race at the Tradeco explaining the rules where if Kim wins he gets Alix's skates but if Alix wins then Kim stops making dares for a year then, Max starts off the race. But the race was interrupted when Alix's watch ends up being destroyed. It results in his friend's akumatization into Timebreaker and fled to safety. Then, in an alternate timeline Max was warned by future Ladybug about Timebreaker and fled to safety once again. In “Dark Cupid”, Max was helping Kim get ready with his Valentine's Day encounter with a "special someone". In “Horrificator”, Max was working with his classmates in creating a film for a film festival until Mylene got scared and ran off. When Chloe took the leading role, he and Kim followed her into finding a nurse uniform but when Chloe caught wind of Marinette's trick. Max was told to stay with Kim to continue looking for the uniform until they were both caught and imprisoned by Horrificator. It wasn't until Horrificator's defeat that he and others were set free. In “Darkblade”, Max heard that class representative elections were happening at their school and that Chloe was running. But was excited that Marinette was competing against her. In “Animan”, Max was going with Kim to check out the new panther exhibit at the zoo. However, when Kim mockingly challenged to the panther to a race Max easily agreed that his friend would have no chance at winning against the wildcat being aware that Kim would be lunch. Upon seeing that the animals were loose he and Kim ran were running from Animan. In “Pixelator”, Max was having job experience day that Le Grand Paris hotel with his classmates taking the job of a cook. In “Gamer”, Max was competing for a spot in a gaming tournament, alongside Adrien accepting him as his partner. However he competed against Marinette but lost to her and Max attempted to admit his defeat honorably. And yet, leaving the library Max rambled on in frustration about how he practiced so hard but had but to have his chance to compete snaked out from under him. His anger reached a boiling point where he was akumatized into Gamer by Hawk Moth and with a giant gamer size robot Gamer turned everything and everyone into experience points while looking for Marinette in revenge. Soon he was led to the Stadium by Ladybug and Cat Noir and locked into a Mecha sized showdown with them. Despite having the upper hand thanks to Ladybug covering his view Max was deakumatized. On the day of the tournament, he was given back his spot in the tournament by Marinette and was touched by her decision as well as Adrien that Max was paired up with her leading to the duo winning the event In “Reflekta”, Max like the rest of his classmates were getting for picture day and everything went smoothly until Juleka was akumatized into Reflekta turning everyone in sight into her likeness. After she was deakumatized, Max went to the park under Marinette's asking for another class photo and many more in the park with his friends. In “Volpina”, like everyone else at school, Max was amazed by exploits of Lila. Season 2 In “Santa Claws”, Max was getting ready to celebrate Christmas with his family until he got a call hearing that Adrien was missing. Afterward, he joined the search to look for him. After Adrien was found, he joined everyone at the Agreste Mansion for dinner. In “The Collector”, he heard that Adrien was banned from school after he lost his father's important book but rejoiced when Adrien's ban was lifted. In “Despair Bear”, Max was listening to a cooking lesson taught by Marinette's father Tom, until the fire alarm went off by Chloe as a result he and his whole class were told to clean to the school courtyard as punishment. In “Befana”, Max was helping his friends set up for Marinette's birthday and afterwards he wished her a happy birthday however it was cut short when Befana crashed the event. Following Alya's lead Max and the others tried to restrain Befana's angels giving Cat Noir enough time to escape with Marinette however he was turned into a coal statue. After Befana's defeat Max enjoyed the rest of Marinette's party. In “Robostus”, In “The Dark Owl”, after the Owl's latest rescue Max decided to have a selfie with him and his friends. In “Frightningale”, he took part in Clara Nightingale's new music video about Ladybug and Cat Noir. In “Syren”, Max was waiting outside of the movie theater for Kim, seeing him arrive, Max says he's late and was asked if Chloe was coming. However, he just laughed believing Kim's swim cap was on too tight but before going inside Alya came and saw that Marinette was late too which confirmed. They went inside telling her that they'd save them a seat and yet the movie was put on hold when the theater started to flood because of Syren causing everyone to escape to the roof. Max was told by Markov that he didn't waterproof him and was worried when Kim was dragged underwater by the villain. In “Zombizou”, Max's class were getting ready for Ms. Bustier's birthday but when he heard that Marinette's gift was ruined by Chloe he believed her along with everyone else. Then, afterwards saw his teacher leave with Marinette out of the classroom but was horrified when his Ms. Bustier returned akumatized as Zombizou. With Ladybug intervening Max and his friends escaped the classroom but discovered that the villain's kisses were contagious. So they all went to hide in the Locker Room until they were discovered by Ladybug and seeing the zombies close in they moved to the roof. Safe for the moment everyone heard that Zombizou was after Chloe; Max like everyone else didn't hesitate to give into the villain's command but was halted by the heroine. But seeing the zombies were closing in again Max temporarily shielded Chloe buying her time to escape but became another victim until the villainess was defeated. Then, Max went to class the next day. In “Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)”, Max attended the Fashion Week Show with his other friends. In “Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)”, Max attended the Fashion Week Show with his other friends. In “Malediktator”, Max like the rest of his class laughed at Chloe's class presentation about being a hero and agreed with everyone that even though she had the powers of a hero she acted nothing like one. During lunch Max was ecstatic with everyone that Chloe was moving to New York but the party came to a halt when Malediktator crashed the party. Under his control Max and everyone followed his command to destroy the school until everything was returned to normal via Miraculous Ladybug (superpower). After his defeat, Max attended another party this time celebrating Chloe's heroic actions. In “Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)”, In “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)”, Season 3 In “Chameleon”, In “Gamer 2.0”, after Max was finished creating a new game he asked all his friends if they could test it however they all said they were busy leaving him so disappointed that he was akumatized into Gamer again. But this time he caught several people and invited Ladybug and Cat Noir to play however he wanted to have fun while Ladybug wanted wanted to rush it; he said it would lead to her downfall. When Cat Noir chose Mr. Pigeon, Gamer 2.0 suspected an easy win but thanks to the cat's creativity he lost leaving him shocked. After all the villains were defeated, he was called into the ring by Ladybug and agreed however wanting a fair fight he pitted the heroes against each other but saw Cat Noir fall out of the ring by choice. With that he taunted Ladybug saying that she was the one who wanted to end this fast. For the final round he allowed her to pick items from her inventory but seeing what she chose he suspected a quick win. Due to his ability to play as all the characters Gamer 2.0 avoided being eliminated so easy by Ladybug's Cataclysm. He hit her with everything but found it difficult with her being intangible, but with her time almost up he gloated that all he had to do was wait. Soon he had to face a horde of Ladybug illusions but managed to cut them all down leaving one assuming it was the real heroine. When he saw her leave the field Gamer claimed victory but when he saw that his opponent didn't disappear and claimed that there was a bug. He thought it was impossible as he checked the game for bugs and tested the floor himself but was shocked that doing it caused him to lose. He saw that the Ladybug he was talking to was an illusion while the real one came out of hiding admitting defeat Max was deakumatized. Afterwards, he came with Marinette to her home and listened to her telling her parents that he created a new game with bugs to find. At her parent's excitement Max was dragged by Marinette's father to living room where he played with Marinette and her parents. In "Oblivio", Max was on the bus hearing of Alya's and Nino's apology for the damaged they caused when they were akumatized into titular villain. In "Party Crasher", he joined Nino and his friends in the plan of throwing a party at Adrien's house for Adrien. In "Startrain", In "Kwamibuster", In "Ladybug (episode)", Max was in Miss Bustier's class and became shocked that Marinette cheated on the Mock Exams like everyone he believed that she would never cheat. In "Felix", In "Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Max was with his mom as she opened up a package containing her apace suit happy that she was one step closer to her dreams. Afterwards he was stung by Miracle Queen's hornets and told to come to the titular villain. Under her command he transformed into Pegasus and used his powers were used against the heroes until they managed to deakumatize the titular villain. Afterwards, he was returned to normal and brought back to his mother as of Ladybug's powers. Then, sometime later, he enjoyed hanging at the Seine with his friends. Category:Histories Category:Character histories